Overhead storage systems are well known in the art. One shortcoming of conventional overhead storage devices is that they are often expensive and complicated to manufacture. Another shortcoming of conventional devices is that they are often difficult and time consuming to install. Yet another shortcoming of conventional overhead storage systems is that their installation often requires that a portion of the ceiling be removed or modified to permit installation of the device. Still another shortcoming of conventional overhead storage devices is that they often lack the rigidity and structural strength to permit the safe and rapid storage and retrieval of heavy objects.
Thus, there is a need for an overhead storage device that is inexpensive to manufacture and that can be easily and quickly installed directly to, or within, a variety of ceiling systems to permit the safe and rapid overhead storage and retrieval of even very heavy objects.